Kuroshitsuji Gakuen
by LucyLucielle
Summary: berisi 5 hari kehidupan chara kuroshitsuji. Kebanyakan jadi guru. OC inside. chapter 3. Hari Rabu . Enjoy my fic !
1. Chapter 1: monday

~kusho gakuen~

fanfic yang bercerita tentang chara-chara kusho yang bersekolah… ada OC nya juga…

ng… tulis cast nya ga ya?? ng… ga usah deh… ntar malah spoiler..

rencananya fic ini hanya berisi 5 chapter, dari hari senin sampai jumat. tapi kalau riviewernya banyak mungkin kulanjutin… mungkin juga engga sih…..

Disclaimer: kuroshitsuji punya yana toboso. aku cuma pinjem. para OC milik ku dan teman-temanku…..

let's start! hope you enjoy~

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji gakuen**

**First day- Monday**

pagi hari yang cerah di kusho gakuen, kelas phantomhive. disana kita bisa melihat sekumpulan anak sinting *plak* maksud saya sekumpulan anak kaya…. eh, salah.. sekumpulan anak ga normal *stabbed* aduh.. maksud saya sekumpulan anak…. *take a deep breath* anak….. *melirik ke anak-anak sekelas* anak normal aja deh… yang belum duduk dengan rapi. disana ada cielphantomhive yang duduk bersama elizabethmiddleford. ada juga lucielle michaelis yang merupakan adik dari sebastian michaelis, yang duduk bersama diesty sutcliff yang merupakan adik dari grell sutcliff. (sejak kapan michaelis akrab sama sutcliff?) dan ada juga aria phantomhive adik dari ciel phantomhive (anggap aja ciel ga naik kelas. jadi, bisa sekelas sama adek nya *shot*) yang duduk bersama (ukh… I won't write it… *plak*) okay… chibi-chibi ichigo (nama samaran)yang merupakan adik dari undertaker. dan juga soma asman kadar yang duduk sendiri.

* * *

**pelajaran pertama**

Bel sekolah: london bridge is falling down… falling down… falling down… london bridge is falling down… my fair lady….

Ciel: pasti yang kebagian nyetel musik bel sekolah si angela atau si ash itu

Lizzy: kau harus sopan dalam menyebut nama guru….

Aria: lagunya cacat…

Diesty: London Bridge is falling down…

Lucielle: _ni anak malah nyanyi…._ hey! Fund-er-taker!! pelajaran pertama apa??

Chibi ichigo: pelajaran pertama… bahasa jepang.. (sudah terbiasa di ejek)

Soma: bahasa jepang?? berarti gurunya…

tanpa di sadari semua orang, sang guru sudah berada di depan

Tanaka: hoh… hoh… hoh…

Aria: ahaha… asik nih! ga belajar~

seketika sekelas pun langsung ribut. mari kita lihat kelas circus yang isinya orang-orang yang gak normal. kita bisa melihat si joker yang duduk sama beast…. dagger duduk sama doll…. jumbo duduk sendiri (kalau berdua ntar satunya kegencet *plak*) dan wendy sama peter yang duduk berdua…

Joker: aduh…. pelajaran pertama apa ya??

Beast: hey, jumbo! apakah kamu bawa jadwal?

Jumbo: iya… sebentar….. *ngmbil tasnya* ng….

….jumbo masih mencari….

Jumbo: ng….

….jumbo masih mencari….

Beast: wendy, peter kalian bawa?

Wendy & peter: tidak~

Dagger: kakak~aku hafal kok pelajarannya… palajaran pertama adalah….. PKn!!

joker: kenapa kita harus belajar? kita kan anggota sirkus!

Doll: ntar di hukum author lho…

Joker: *gulp* okay….

masuklah sang guru PKn…

Agni: selamat pagi anak-anak…. bagaimana keadaan kalian?? apakah baik-baik saja?????

All: *kindergarten mode on* iya pak guruuuuu~ kami baik-baik saja~~

mari kita tinggalkan anak-anak TK ini. mari beralih lagi ke kelas phantomhive yang masih di ajar tanaka….

Tanaka: (udah betul) anak-anak, … perhatikan kalimat ini…..

Ciel: 3 menit lagi….

Lucielle: bosen…

Diesty: Main yuk~

Lucielle: *ngeluarin kittynip* ini dia~

Diesty: kyaa~ meow~

Lizzy: _kalau diesty di kasih kuping lucing tambah lucu tuh~~_

aria: (gambar)

Chibi ichigo: (ngitungin uang *plak* maksud ku baca komik)

Soma: (tidur)

3 menit kemudian…

Tanaka: jadi… kesimpulanny----

belum selesai tanaka bicara, dia udah kempes duluan

Soma: (langsung bangun) akhirnya!!!!!!

Lucielle: oh, udah 3 menit.

Lizzy: ayo, ciel! kita ke kantin!!!! *narik tangan ciel*

Ciel: tu-tunggu!!!

Chibi ichigo: wah… pasangan bahagia~

Ciel: DIAM!!!!

Diesty: suasana kelas yang biasanya~

Tanaka: hoh… hoh… hoh…

aria: ahaha… daun teh si tanaka berdiri lagi!

Lucielle: seperti biasa…

sedangkan tepat di bawah kelas itu sang kepala sekolah hanya diam saja melihat sang wakil kepala sekolah yang lagi ngomel-ngomel….

William: seharusnya kita mengganti guru bahasa jepang!!!

Undertaker: sudah lah…. biarkan saja….

william: apalagi dengan guru IPS!!!

lizzy: *lewat depan kantor kepala sekolah sambil lari-lari dan teriak-teriak* ayo kita ke kantin~~~!!

Ciel: o-oii!!!!!!!

William: BAHKAN SAMPAI KE LUAR KELAS???!!!!!!!!! *keluar ruangan ngejar ciel & lizzy* WOOIIII!!!! TUNGGUU!!!!!

ciel: S**T!!!!!! LARI!!!!!!

Undertaker: kau seharusnya lebih sabar lagi, will….

* * *

**Pelajaran kedua**

setelah tanaka keluar, kelas yang sama sekali tidak tenang menjadi tambah ribut.

Soma: pelajaran selanjutnya IPS ya?

Aria: yup.

Ciel: inilah yang kutunggu….

Diesty & lucielle: Yaayy!!!!!!! IPS!!!!!!!

sang guru yang di tunggu-tunggu pun masuk

Diesty: Sebas-chan~~!!!

Lucielle: seba-nii-chan~~!!!!

Sebastian: tolong hormati saya karena saya adalah guru kalian

Ciel: sebastian! bikinin teh!!

sebastian: maaf. tapi tugas saya sekarang adalah sebagai guru. lagi pula tadi anda sendiri yang menyuruh saya untuk melakukan tugas sebagai guru di kelas dengan baik, bahkan jika anda menyuruh saya melakukan sesuatu saat di dalam kelas….

Ciel: tch…

mari kita lihat murid kelas circus terlebih dahulu…

tanaka: hoh… hoh… hoh….

Joker: pelajaran bahasa jepang!!!

Wendy & peter: yyaaayy!!!!!!

Dagger: rusuh!!!!!*melempar pisau ke segala arah*

PRAAANG!! *mecahin jendela*

Author: akh!!! jendela yang baru dibetulkan!!

PRAAANNG!!! *kena lampu sorot*

Author: akh!!! lampu sorot yang baru kubeli!!!

PRAAANG!!! *kena kamera*

Author: tidaaakk!!!! kameraku yang mahal!!!!

JLEB!!! *kena camera men*

Author: …. bisa panggil lagi kok

JLEB!! *kena author*

Author: gyaaaaaa!!!

Dagger: oh, S**t!!

*please stand by*

karena dagger ngebuat masalah, jadinya dia di iket sama author

Joker: sebaiknya kita hati-hati kalau ga mau kayak dagger…..

Doll: *ngeliat dagger yang udah pasrah* kasihan….

Beast: *ngeliat author yang nyiapin guillotine*…… kita harus ekstra hati-hati……

Wendy & peter: ayo kita buat sirkus~!

Joker: ke lapangan!!!!

kembali ke kelas phantomhive….

Sebastian: dan itulah akhir dari sejarah daugther of evil atau aku no musume…

aria: *tidur*

Chibi ichigo: *serius*

Diesty & Lucielle: *terpesona sama sebastian*

Ciel: *bosen*  
Lizzy: *ngebetulin seragam mulu*

Soma: *gambar dengan gajhenya*

Speaker: semuanya!!!! sekarang kami akan mengadakan sirkus di lapangan!! harap semuanya keluar!!!

Sebastian: *sigh* sebaiknya mereka di beri pelajaran…

All: *keluar dari kelas*

di lapangan, murid kelas circus sudah memakai baju sirkus mereka dan beratraksi bersama pluto

Sebastian: kenapa harus selalu begini saat pelajaran bahasa jepang????

sebastian pun langsung turun ke lapangan dan 'membereskan' semuanya

Lucielle: hebat~!

Chibi ichigo: padahal sirkusnya baru mau mulai……

aria: iya. sayang ya….

Ciel: *yawn* bosen…

Lizzy: kalau bosen main sama aku aja!!!

soma: agni mana ya?

Diesty: tadi pelajarannya apa sih?

Chibi ichigo: tentang 'aku no musume'

Lucielle: _aku baru tau kalau itu masuk pelajaran sejarah….._

aria: kenapa bukan 'aku no meshitsukai'?

Diesty: iya. aku lebih suka yang itu.

soma: kenapa bukan tentang sejarah india, ya?

Ciel: karena sejarah india tu ga modal! *plak*

lizzy: ciel jangan kayak gitu! semua sejarah setiap negara itu ga ada yang jelek!

Sebastian: *muncul tiba-tiba* ya. kau benar, lady elizabeth. karena aku sudah menangani para murid itu, ayo kita kembali ke kelas.

Soma: *ngeliat anak-anak sirkus yang diiket di tiang bendera(kecuali jumbo)dengan tragisnya* ……

All: *masuk ke kelas*  
beberapa menit berlalu… dan di akhir pelajaran…..

sebastian: Ada pertanyaan??

(beberapa orang mengangkat tangan)

Sebastian: ada apa, bocchan?

Ciel: boleh kah aku minta cemilan?

Sebastian: tidak.

Ciel: bagaimana dengan teh?

Sebastian: selanjutnya, diesty.

Ciel: tch…

diesty: apakah kau benar-benar mati di chapter 41???

Sebastian: tolong jangan tanyakan hal yang keluar dari pelajaran…

Diesty: (=3=)

Sebastian: selajutnya, lucielle.

Lucielle: nanti kakak pulang ke phantomhive mansion atau ke rumah ku???

Sebastian: saya ulang sekali lagi, jangan bertanya yang ke luar topik. dan panggil saya dengan 'guru'. selanjutntya, Soma

Soma: bisa ulang pelajaran yang tadi ga? saya tidak mendengar kan…

Sebastian: *death glare*

Soma: uh… saya anggap sebagai tidak…

Bel sekolah: nozomarete umarete kita wake janai kono karada nande sonna me de miteiru no kao ga kusatteku…..

Aria: tumben bel istirahatnya begituan…

Sebastian: yak… karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, mari kita sudahi pelajaran kali ini…

Ciel: hei! kan sudah istirahat, buatkan aku teh!

Sebastian: yes, my lord…

Lucielle: seba-nii-chan keren~!

Diesty: As always…

* * *

**(mari kita lewat kan istirahat)**

**Pelajaran ketiga**

Soma: kenyang…. abis ini pelajaran tata boga ya??

Lizzy: yup~

Aria: wah… nanti ada apa lagi ya?

Chibi ichigo: yang pasti gedung sekolah bakalan ancur.

Ciel: kita ga ke ruang praktek nih?

Lucielle: kan kamu ketua kelasnya. kamu yang pimpin dong…

Ciel: tch. ayo, kita ke ruang praktek… *jalan ke luar ruangan

All: *ngekorin ciel*  
selagi mereka berjalan, mari kita lihat kelas circus

All: *lemes karena diiket di tiang bendera*

Doll: ukh… sakit…

Joker: sekarang… pelajaran… apa???

Jumbo: BK.

Dagger: OH S**T!!! SI GURU GILA!!!

Beast: semoga hari ini dia ga masuk atau bagaimana lah…. pusing di ajar sama dia!

?????: ara… jangan begitu dong~

sang guru masuk ke ruangan diiringi muntahnya wendy dan peter

Grell: apa kalian tidak rindu kepada guru kalian yang cantik ini~?

All: TIDAK!!!!!!!!

grell: yang penting sekarang adalah pelajaran ku dan sekarang kita akan belajar tentang *piiip*

Doll: *nutup telinga wendy *

dagger: *nutup telinga peter*

Grell: pertama, aku akan memberi kalian sebuh lelucon… ceritanya si *piiip* lagi ** bla… bla… bla….

Beast: _ketularan madam red ya, ni anak…._

Joker: inilah satu jam pelajaran yang paling ku benci…..

grell: *stare at joker* kalau tidak suka, kau akan berhadapan dengan mainan kesayangan ku~ *nunjukin chainsaw yang muncul entah dari mana*

Joker: *gulp*

mari kita kembali ke kelas phantomhive yang sudah di ruang praktek. masuk lah si guru membawa flamethrower

Bard: Yak, anak-anak sekalian! sekali lagi saya akan mengajarkan kalian cara mengolah daging!!!!!!!!!

Aria: _seharusnya di ralat; 'menghancurkan ruang praktek!!!'_

Lizzy: *takut sama flamethrower dan berlindung di balik ciel*

Ciel: *terganggu sama lizzy*

Bard: yak! saya sudah meyiapkan daging disini!!!

Ciel: oi, semuanya! siapkan pengaman! selamatkan diri kalian masing-masing!!

All: * nyari alat yang bisa di gunain untuk mengamankan diri*  
Bard: satu… dua… tiga..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DHHUUAAARRR!!!!!!!!!

ruang praktek berantakan. semua anak selamat, kecuali soma *plak* oh… salah deh, semua anak hampir tidak selamat.

Sebastian: Bard! sudah ku bilang jangan pakai flamethrower!!!!!!!!!!! *ngeliat anak-anak yang bajunya jadi keliatan dekil* lihat! anak-anak ini jadi dekil!!!!

Ciel: APA??!!!

Sebastian: tidak… bukan apa-apa… bard, sekarang bereskan semuanya! atau…. kamu akan berakhir disana!!!! *nunjuk guillotine punya author*

Bard: *gulp* b-ba-baik!!!!!

All: *kembali ke kelas*

Bel sekolah: Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne

Aria: kita belom ganti pelajaran ya?

Lucielle: belom. tapi kelas sebelah (circus) udah ganti.

Ciel: di sebelah lagi pelajaran siapa??

Diesty: Kakak ku~

Grell: halo~ adikku yang tersayang~~

aria: wah… speak of the devil….

Diesty: Grell-nee-chan~~

Ciel: 'nee'???

Soma: bukannya dia… laki-laki….????

Aria: ternyata diesty sudah berhasil menyuruh kakaknya untuk transgender…

Ciel: kayaknya kalau ga di suruh juga ni orang udah transgender deh….

Lucielle: iya.

Grell: nanti aku mampir ke rumah mu sebentar ya~

Diesty: iya~~

Grell: ya… itu saja sih yang mau kakak bilang… daahh~~

Lucielle: hubungan kakak-beradik yang baik ya…

Lizzy: memangnya kau tidak begitu?

Lucielle: kan seba-nii-chan sibuk sama si bocah phantomhive

Ciel: SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BOCAH???!!!!!

Lucielle: siapa aja boleh….

Lizzy: kalau aria??

Aria: yaah… aku juga tidak terlalu peduli…

Lizzy: bagaimana dengan chibi ichigo?

Chibi ichigo: gimana ya… habisnya kakakku lebih senang 'bermain' dengan tamu-tamunya….

Lizzy: ohh….

Soma: aku kangen deh sama india…

Ciel: ya udah pergi aja sana!

Soma: males….

Chibi ichigo: soma mah di tendang aja!!

Soma: mentang-mentang adek kepala sekolah jangan seenakanya aja lo!!! sopan dong, sama yang lebih tua!!

chibi ichigo: kalau lebih tua kenapa ada di kelas ini bersama kami? kau kan 17 tahun!

Soma: agh!! cukup!! kau akan mendapat balasannya nanti!!!!

Aria: ntar di bunuh undertaker karena mencelakakan adiknya lho….

Lucielle: iya… ntar kamu di masukin 'hitsugi' hidup-hidup lho…

Soma: tapi, kalian juga suka mengejek dia kan?! dengan panggilan 'fund-er-taker'

Diesty: orangnya ga marah kok~

Lucielle: kalau dia ntar mau ngadu gampang kok penyelesaiannya…

Aria: kita bunuh aja duluan!

Lucielle: iya, aria benar…

Diesty: kita akan membuat omelet isi Chibi ichigo~!

Chibi ichigo: jahat….

Lucielle: ya emang~

Diesty: omelete~~ omelet~~

Lizzy: di sebelah lagi pelajaran siapa sih?

Lucielle: almarhumah madam red, IPA

Diesty: kalau kita habis ini???

Lucielle: si ash, matematika

Ciel: yah… si angel *piip* itu….

mari kita lihat kelas circus yang sudah berganti pelajaran….

Madam red:jadi si *piiip* nge-*piip* si *piiip* terus *piiiiiiiiipp*

Dagger: sampai kapan kita denger dirty joke?

Beast: berdoa lah ini tidak lama…

Joker: dirty joke combo…..

mari kembali ke kelas phantomhive… eh, salah… kita ke lapangan…

Ash: berapakah tali yang di perlukan untuk mengikat batang-batang pohon yang di bawa pluto ini?

Ciel: kenapa harus pake 'yang di bawa pluto'?

Aria: kan biar pembaca tau….

soma: siapin aja tali yang panjang. ntar kalau kelebihan tinggal di potong

Ash: *death glare*

Lizzy: pak guru ash, kenapa tidak ganti pertanyaannya? bapak belum menjelaskannya kemarin.

Ash: oh.. baiklah… *nyiapin rapier*

ash menyayat kayu itu jadi terlihat seperti juring

Ash: oke… jika sudut ini besarnya 36 derajat dan busurnya 6,28 berapa jari-jarinya???

Author: SETOOOPPPP!!!!!!!!!! KOK MALAH JADI BELAJAR BETULAN?????!!!!!  
Ash: kita kan ke sekolah memang untuk belajar.

Author: tapi ini fic komedi!!!

Ash: mereka juga sedang serius kok…..

Author: *ngeliat anak-anak yang lagi pada serius kecuali soma* oke… lanjutkan sajalah…

Soma: 20!

Ciel:10

Lucielle: 10..

Aria: 10.

Diesty: 10~

Lizzy: kayaknya sih 10.

chibi ichigo: hasilku sih 10….

ash: soma, tampaknya kau harus mengikuti pelajaran privat. jawaban mu salah.

Soma: a-apa??!!!!  
Lucielle: memalukan sekali….

Aria: sudah 17 tahun, soal matematika kelas 8 aja ga bisa….

Diesty: kalau aaku jadi soma mungkin aku nangis..

Soma: Huwaaa!!!!!! (TT^TT) jahat!!!!!!

Ciel: yah… dia nangis betulan…

Lizzy: cariin balon!!!

Chibi ichigo: ini dia! *ngasih balon yang emang buat persiapan kalau soma nangis*

bel sekolah: Ano toki kawashita kotoba ga narihibite Sasayakana yume there is no more darkness no more tears through the rain no one harmed….

Ash: wah… itu sudah bel pulang…. yak anak-anak sampai bertemu lagi besok… *pergi ninggalin murid-muridnya*

Lucielle: akhirnya pulang juga

chibi ichigo: hari ini aria pulang bareng apa ikut kakakmu??

Aria: kayaknya ikut ciel deh

Soma: agni!! *masih nangis* tadi aku di jahili!!!

Agni: tenang, pangeran, memang siapa yang membuat anda menangis?

Soma: mereka!

Agni: *sweatdrop karena tahu yang nangisin soma itu cewek* masa… pangeran kalah sama anak perempuan…

Soma: huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! agni juga jahat!!!!

aria: seperti biasa, anak cengeng

Lucielle: ayo, kita pulang~

**~to be continued~

* * *

**

terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini~

yang peting jangan cuma baca!!! tapi di riview!!!

oke???

OC diatas tuh ke buat pas emang lagi main-main. aku paling kasihan sama temen ku yang dapet nama chibi ichigo…. kenapa namanya chibi ichigo? karena waktu itu pas lagi suka sama rozen maiden, aku nanya sama temenku ini,

Lucielle: kalau punya rozen maiden maunya siapa?

Chibi ichigo: suigintou mungkin….

Lucielle: kamu mah ga cocok sama suigintou! kamu hina ichigo aja…

karena anaknya pasrah-pasrah aja, jadi di panggil chibi ichigo deh… lagi pula kalau milih suigintou lebih parah lagi… ntar di panggil JUNK!!!!!!!!!

kyahaha~~~!

sekali lagi, jangan lupa di riview ya…. aku sangat berharap…

see you on the next chapter~!


	2. Chapter 2: tuesday

Chapter 2~ chapter 2~

Terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah mereview. Walaupun ada yang nge-flame, ga papa kok…. Mungkin akan di usahakan yang lebih baik untuk chapter kali ini. Untuk deskripsi, kelemahan utama saya memang ada disitu. Jadi, mohon di maklumi…. Manusia kan memang gudangnya ke salahan (unknown reader: kamu kan demon!) ukh…. Biarlah! Saya itu kan demon yang ingin mencoba jadi manusia! (unknown reader: alesan aja!)

*please wait*

Mohon maaf dengan gangguan yang tadi, mari kita lanjutkan (unknown reader: hmpphh…!!!!!!!—udah di sekap sama author---). Dan juga mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Saya tadinya juga hampir lupa, kalau saya mengerjakan fic ini…

Oh,ya saya akan merubah format cerita di fic ini

Lanjut,ya~

Disclaimer: kuroshitsuji selamanya punya yana toboso. Kalau teman saya yang punya, ntar jadi kalau mau baca, pake ada warningnya dulu

Let's start~!

**Kuroshitsuji Gakuen**

**Chapter 2**

**Second day, Tuesday**

Kelas phantomhive masih sepi. Karena waktu masih menunjukan jam 6 pagi. Sedangkan bel berbunyi jam setengah tujuh. Tetapi, kita sudah bisa melihat perempuan berambut coklat panjang sebahu, Aria Phantomhive. Dan juga perempuan berambut abu-abu pendek, Chibi ichigo. Tak lupa perempuan berambut merah panjang, khas keluarga Sutcliff, Diesty Sutcliff. Mereka masih tampak asyik ngobrol. Dasar, anak-anak rajin… tiba- tiba, seseorang melangkah ke dalam kelas

"miki~!" sapa Diesty kepada perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Miki membalasnya dengan senyuman

"kemaren kenapa ga masuk?"Tanya aria

"ng…. sebenarnya…. Ah… aku malu bilang nya…"kata adik wakil kepala sekolah itu

"ng… kakak mu belom dateng?"Tanya chibi ichigo ke aria

"ga tau tuh. Biasanya kan dia males"balas aria

"selamat pagi~~!!!"Elizabeth masuk ke dalam kelas dengan riangnya

"tumben ga nyeret ciel?"Tanya miki

"iya…. Tadi, pas aku jemput dia, dia malah ngebentak-bentak. Aku jadi kesel sama ciel! Miki! Kamu duduk sama aku!! HARUS! WAJIB! MESTI!!!!"Elizabeth langsung seenaknya memutuskan

"e-eh??!! Aku baru mau duduk sama diesty!"miki menolak

"diesty kan udah duduk sama lucy… ayo!"Elizabeth berjalan mendekati miki dan menariknya menuju tempat duduk yang biasa ia duduki bersama ciel

"ng… ngomong-ngomong lucielle mana, ya?" Tanya diesty

"ga tau ya…"jawab chibi ichigo

"biasanya dia kan terlambat" tambah aria lagi

Murid-murid pun mulai berdatangan. Sampai akhirnya, bel masuk berbunyi

"_dancing in the night... kono floor de rizumu ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen" _bel sekolah berbunyi

"pasti yang nyetel Lagu editornya author"tebak chibi ichigo

"mungkin dia udah ga tahan denger 'london bridge is falling down' nya ash"jawab Aria

"mm.... lucielle mana?"tanya diesty

"dibilangin, dia pasti terlambat"jawab aria

"eh... miki kasian. Liat deh...."chibi ichigo nunjuk miki yang dengan muka melas dengerin ocehannya Elizabeth

"aku kesel sama ciel!!!!!!!!! Aku sebagai tunangannya jarang di perhatiin!!!"Elizabeth ngoceh-ngoceh sendiri

"_udah berapa kali, sih, dia bilang kayak gitu?"_batin miki

"ngomong-ngomong, si ciel belom dateng..."kata chibi ichigo

"kan udah ku bilang, ciel sama lucielle itu biangnya telat...."jawab aria

"oke…."balas chibi ichigo

Selagi menunggu guru masuk ke kelas phantomhive, mari kita lihat kelas circus yang sudah kedatangan guru

**Pelajaran pertama**

**Kelas phantomhive (KP): Matematika-- Ash**

**Kelas circus (KC): bahasa mandarin---*still unknown***

"^#*^#*!*&#(#&&%#~~~~!!!"mungkin begitu lah yang di dengar para murid kelas ini. Karena sang guru, lau, yang mengajar bahasa mandarin, lagi berceloteh di depan kelas pake bahasa mandarin (maaf, karena autjor ga bisa bahasa mandarin). Inilah yang sedang di lakukan anak-anak kelas itu

Joker sama beast Cuma ber sweatdrop ria. Si dagger jawdrop+mimisan karena ngeliat ran-mao. Jumbo dengan gajhenya ngeliat keluar jendela. Wendy sama peter asik sendiri. Doll nahan rahangnya dagger, supaya jatohnya ga kepanjangan. Intinya, mereka semua ga ada yang merhatiin

"%^&#*^&*%#%^$&#($^"lau ngomong dengan gajhenya. Anak sekelas Cuma bisa diem mandangin lau yang lagi ngomong pake bahasa mandarin &ran-mao yang lagi gaya-gaya yang makin membuat dagger mimisan.

Dari pada kita ga ngerti, kita tinggalin kelas circus dan beralih ke kelas phantomhive yang sudah kedatangan guru

"sensei kenapa? Lagi kesel sama Sebastian-sensei?"Tanya chibi ichigo

"ah…. Demon sialan itu… dia!! Dia mengambil persediaan es-krim ku yang terakhir!!!!"

Sekelas sweatdrop

"padahal… es-krim itu… indoeskrim voca series yang sangat baru dan ultra duper rare!!!!! Dan saya yakin kaito (vocaloid) akan rela menjual semua vocaloid lainnya demi es-krim ini!!! Es-krim rasa terong!!!!"ash curhat ke seluruh anak di kelas

"emang enak, ya…? es-krim rasa terong…."aria berbisik ke chibi ichigo

"aku sih lebih suka es-krim rasa daun bawang~"jawab chibi ichigo

"_emang ada???"_batin aria

"dia juga pernah mengambil daun teh terbaik ku yang di ambil dari mineral town!!! Langsung dari tangan goddess!!!"ash melanjutkan curhat nya lagi

"ni orang hobinya manjang-manjangin disclaimer, ya?"kata aria pelan

"_kok kita jadi dengerin curhat orang ini,ya??"_batin miki

"dan dia pernah membunuh anjing peliharaan ku yang sangat imut dan lucu!!!"ash teriak-teriak sambil ngangkat foto anjingnya yang sangat jelek imut, dan membuat semua anak sweatdrop

"aa…. Sensei?? Kita… kapan belajar?"Elizabeth menyela curhatannya ash

"dan… dia HITAM, aku PUTIH!!! KEGELAPAN DAN CAHAYA!!!! Kami adalah dua makhluk yang sangat berbeda dan tidak akan pernah akur!! SELAMANYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"tiba-tiba ash di spotlight dengan background ombak berdebur yang menabrak karang

"terus kenapa?"celetuk soma

Ash langsung melancarkan death glare

"ma-maaf, ash-sensei!!!!"soma langsung dogeza ke ash

"oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, mana 2 temanmu? Ciel dan lucielle?"Tanya ash

"mm… mungkin mereka terlambat"jawab aria

"SELAMAT PAGI!!!!!!!"seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, lucielle masuk ke dalam kelas

"pagi…"ciel mengikuti lucielle dari belakang

"ah… speak of the devil. Ayo, kalian kesini!"ash sepertinya udah mau ceramah lagi. Lucielle dan ciel berjalan mendekati ash

"kamu! Kenapa datang terlambat?"ash menunjuk ciel

"tadi saya…. Kesiangan…"kata ciel

"bohong! Aku jemput kamu pagi-pagi! Kamu udah bangun! Udah pake seragam! Tapi malah maen game!"seru Elizabeth

"benarkah itu, phantomhive??"si ash mulai ngeluarin aura mematikannya

"EMANG KENAPA?! GUA TADI EMANG MALES! GUA JUGA GA PERLU SEKOLAH LAGI! APALAGI KALAU GURUNYA ANGEL MELENCENG KAYAK LO!!!!"ciel mulai nyolot

"GUA KAGAK MELENCENG! KALAU MAU LIHAT CONTOH MAKHLUK MELENCENG, LIAT TUH SI GURU BK!"ash ikut-ikutan nyolot

"hei!"diesty merasa tersinggung

"kita ga lagi ngomongin shinigami yaoi itu, ASH-HOLE!!!"tambah ciel lagi

"LO JANGAN MASUK PELAJARAN GUA LAGI! PERGI SANA!"perintah ash

"lah… suka-suka gua mau ikut belajar atau enggak!!!"ciel melangkah ke tempat duduk kosong di belakang soma, ngeluarin PSP, terus ngangkat kaki ke meja

"*sigh* biarkan saja bocah itu… kamu! Kenapa telat?!"Tanya ash kepada lucielle

"saya tadi… ngebantuin orang buta di jalan~!"jawab lucielle dengan tenang

"_baik banget ni anak…"_begitulah kira-kira yang di pikirkan anak-anak sekelas (kecuali ciel)

"terus?"Tanya ash

"tadinya nenek-nenek itu Cuma minta bantuin ke seberang jalan. Tapi, dia ternyata minta bantuin pulang ke rumahnya. Ya udah…."

"lalu?? Rumahnya dimana?"ash agak penasaran

"agak jauh dari sini"jawab lucielle

"abis itu?"Tanya aria

"pas sampe di rumahnya, perutku lapar. Terus akhirnya ku makan aja jiwa orang itu~"kata lucielle dangan tenangnya. Sekelas sweatdrop

"rasanya enak, ga?"Tanya ash lagi

"lumayan lah~ saya kan bisa tahu target saya rasanya enak apa enggak. Kalau enggak enak ga mungkin saya makan lah~"jawab lucielle

"dasar demon…."kata ash pelan

"sensei barusan ngomong apa?"Tanya lucielle

"bukan apa-apa. Kembali ke tempat duduk mu!"perintah ash

Lucielle kembali ke tempat duduknya

"_build it up with silver and gold… silver and gold… silver and gold…"_hp black berry nya si ash bunyi

"moshi-moshi.."ash mengangkat BB nya

"oh… baiklah kalau begitu…. Antar kan ke lantai 2!"perintah ash. Ia menutup telponnya

"baiklah anak-anak. Atas rasa terima kasih saya, kalian akan saya berikan indoeskrim voca series pasokan saya yang baru!"kata ash

"horeeeee~~!!!"sorak anak sekelas

"kecuali bocah phantomhive. Di tidak boleh ikut makan es-krim!"tambah ash

"bodo amat! Emangnya gue kaito yang bisa di sogok pake es-krim??!!"balas ciel

**Sementara itu….**

**--vocaloid world—**

"hatchiii!!!!"kaito bersin

"ada apa, onii-chan? Onii-chan sakit?"Tanya miku

"tidak tahu, ya… hatchiii!!"kaito bersin lagi

"hei semuanya!! Kaito sakit flu!!"miku berteriak ke anggota keluarga vocaloid nya. Semua langsung mendatangi miku dan kaito

"onii-chan bener-bener sakit?"Tanya rin

"tidak tahu…."jawab kaito

"jangan-jangan…. JANGAN-JANGAN KAITO KENA VIRUS FLU BABI!!!"teriak meiko

"isolasi dia!! Ayo, bawa ke ruang isolasi!!!"kata gakuppo bersemangat

"ayo!!!"semua langsung ngegotong kaito

"TIDAAAAKK!!! Mungkin ada orang yang membicarakanku!!" kaito membela diri

"tapi, kan gak mungkin sampe 2 kali!!! Ayo! Ga usah ngelawan!!"miku narik kaito

"mungkin onii-chan Cuma sakit flu biasa…."kata len

"oh… iya…"yang lain mulai nurunin kaito ke lantai

"walaupun Cuma flu biasa…. Mungkinkah… gara-gara kebanyakan makan es-krim??"Tanya miku

"benar juga…"semuanya langsung ngeliat ke tempat sampah yang penuh dengan sampah es-krim entah itu berbentuk cup atau stick

"jual aja es-krim sisanya~! Lagi pula, persediaan jerukku juga udah menipis~"usul rin

"iya… pisangku juga tingal satu"tambah len

"negi ku udah abis…"kata miku

"wortel ku…. Abis…"kata gumi

"sake ku tinggal botol kosong…"tambah meiko

"terongku udah abis sejak 3 bulan yang lalu!"kata gakuppo

"sedangkan…."mereka ngebuka lemari es yang masih penuh es-krim nya kaito

"……."semuanya diem…

"JUAL ES-KRIMNYA KAITO!!!!!!!!!!!"semua orang langsung ngeluarin es-krim nya kaito dan membawanya ke took terdekat untuk di jual

"JANGAN ES-KRIM KU!!!!!!!!!!"kaito pingsan

**~Back to kuroshitsuji gakuen~**

Semuanya sedang menikmati indoskrim voca series dari ash. Kecuali ciel

"ciel mau nyicip?"lucielle nawarin ciel es krim itu

"ga. Aku lagi main psp. Ntar pspnya kena"kata ciel yang ga peduli

"_rasanya ada penekanan pada 'psp'… _main apa sih?"lucielle ngeliat game yang lagi di mainin ciel, yang kebetulan adalah game yang ingin di mainkan sang author..

"waahh… persona 3 portable.."kata lucielle pelan

"eh?? P3P?"aria menghampiri kami

"udah sampe mana?"Tanya lucielle

"ng… full moon ke empat"jawab ciel

"yang ada yukari mandi? Atau kamu main yang cewek?"Tanya aria

"aku sih main yang cewek"jawab ciel yang lagi serius main

*berpindah ke layar game yang lagi cutscene. Kalau main chara cowok yang mandi yukari. Kalau main chara nya cewek…"

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! AKIHIKO MANDI!!!!!!"teriakan lucielle menggelegar se kelas

"hah?! Akihiko??!!"chibi ichigo ikut-ikutan

"liat dong~"diesty juga ikut-ikutan

"hei, kalian! Jangan ngerubung gini dong!"protes ciel

"waaa!!"es krim yang di pegang lucielle kelempar

PLUK

Anda tau pemirsa sekalian? Es krim itu jatuh di…… PSP NYA CIEL

Semua orang udah jawdrop + sweatdrop

"HEH, DEMON BEGO! HATI-HATI DONG!"ciel memulai pertengkaran karena sebuah PSP+es krim

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MANGGIL GUA DEMON BEGO! ELO TUH MANUSIA SOK!"lucielle marah

"hei, hei, pspnya jadi kayak sundae tinggal di kasih kacang nih"kata chibi ichigo

"kasih strawberry~!"kata diesty yang ngeluarin strawberry outta nowhere

"sekarang jadi! PSP sundae!"seru aria

"DIEM!!! HEH, DEMON! GANTI PSP GUE!"cie marah-marah

"LO KAN PUNYA UANG BANYAK!"balas lucielle

"hei, kalian! Pelajaran saya sudah selesai, saya akan keluar"ash melangkah ke luar kelas

"AWAS LO ENTAR!"teriak ciel lagi.

Tadinya lucielle mau bales tapi gurunya udah masuk

**Pelajaran kedua**

**KP: Bahasa mandarin—lau**

**KC: bahasa jepang---tanaka**

"yak… siapa yang tahu arti dari '^&%*&'?"Tanya lau (si author bingung mau nulis apa)

"artinya *piiip*"jawab ciel

"wah.. kau pintar, earl"puji lau

"_ya iyalah. Kalau ga pinter masa bisa jadi earl?"_batin aria

**Author's note: er… dari pada kita ga ngerti, kita lewat saja, ya? Kelas circus juga lagi kelasnya tanaka. Mereka ga bisa mengacau karena saya udah nyiapin guillotine sama udah ada sebas-chan jagain disana. Mohon maaf, ya *bow***

**Lunch time**

Mari kita lihat Sebastian yang lagi duduk-duduk santai

"rasanya nyaman tidak di suruh-suruh bocchan. Apalagi, saya bisa bermain dengan kucing disini…"Sebastian menggendong kucing yang daritadi bersamanya

"ahh… bulumu sangat lembut.. telapak tanganmu yang lembut ini…."Sebastian mencet-mencet paw nya tu kucing

"seba-nii-chan!!!"lucielle berlari ke arah Sebastian

"Sebastian!"ciel lari ke arah Sebastian

"seba-nii-chan!! Ciel jahat! Padahal dia kaya, tapi beli PSP aja ga mau!"lucielle mulai ngadu

"dia yang salah!"bela ciel

"bagaimana kalau saya dengar ceritanya dulu?"Tanya Sebastian

Ciel pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi….

"oke… kalau begitu, bocchan kan punya uang banyak. Kenapa tidak beli lagi?"Tanya Sebastian

"ga mau! Jangan mentang-mentang dia adek mu kamu jadi pilih kasih! GUA MASTER LO, TAU!"nada ciel mulai meninggi

"oke.. bisa saya lihat psp nya?"Tanya Sebastian. Ciel pun memberikan PSP nya yang sudah tidak bernyawa (?)

Dengan cepat, Sebastian ngebetulin tu PSP….. samapi author aja kagum sama Sebastian jadinya ga ke tulis deh kejadiannya (alesan)

"yak. Selesai"Sebastian memberikan PSP itu kepada masternya. Ciel nyalain PSP itu dan… PSP nya berhasil menyala

"syukur deh… aku ga di suruh ganti rugi"kata lucielle

"lain kali hati-hati, demon!"ciel melangkah pergi

"terima kasih ya, seba-nii-chan"lucielle tersenyum dan melangkah pergi

**Pelajaran ke empat**

**KP: seni budaya---*still unknown***

**KC: olahraga---*still unknown***

**Kelas phantomhive**

"baiklah anak-anak… pelajaran hari ini… bernyanyi… duet.."kata drocell, guru seni budaya

"ahh… nyanyi…"keluh soma

"lagunya bebas"tambah drocell

Sementara anak-anak kelas phantomhive memilih-milih lagu yang akan mereka nyanyi kan, mari kita lihat anak-anak kelas circus yang sudah ada di lapangan

"yak, semuanya! Mari kita mulai pelajaran olahraga hari ini dengan berlari 1 putaran lapangan basket!"kata finnian, guru olahraga, dengan semangatnya

"yosh!"anak-anak langsung berlari

*setelah berlari 1 putaran lapangan basket*

"*huft* capek *huft*"keluh joker

"sekarang kalian akan melakukan pull out~! Saya akan mencontohkannya terlebih dahulu"finnian bersiap-siap di bawah tiang yang telah disediakan, pas baru megang tiangnya…

NGEEK (?)

Tiangnya bengkok

"oke… mari kita melakukan kegiatan yang lain. bagaimana kalau bola basket?"finni ngambil bola basket dan men dribble bola itu

DHUAAR

Bola basketnya meledak(?) karena kekuatan finni yang super. Sampe ada bekas bola basketnya di lantai

"a-a-ah!!!! Bagaimana ini??!!!"finni panik sendiri

Mari kita kembali ke kelas phantomhive~

"apakah kalian sudah selesai memilih lagu?"Tanya drocell

"ya!!"jawab anak-anak

"baiklah… yang pertama… Aria phantomhive. Siapa yang akan menjadi partner mu?"Tanya drocell

"Chibi ichigo"jawab aria

"baiklah… maju kedepan…"kata drocell

Aria dan chibi ichigo maju kedepan

"kalian akan bernyanyi apa?"Tanya drocell lagi

"the disappearance of hatsune miku"jawab aria

"tiga… dua… satu… mulai.."drocell member aba-aba

Aria dan chibi ichigo mulai menarik nafas…..

"boku wa umare soshite kizuku shosen hito no mane-goto da to shitte na omo utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID tatoe sora ga kison kyoku no nazoru omocha naraba"chibi ichigo sama aria mulai nyanyi

"sore mo ii to ketsui"chibi ichigo udah ga ngelanjutin nyanyi. Otomatis aria juga berhenti

"kenapa?"Tanya aria

"gak kuat! Masa' lirik sepanjang itu ga ada jeda untuk nafas?!"chibi ichigo mulai protes

"kan miku itu program komputer… lagi pula kan di liriknya ada yang artinya 'my farewell song on the highest speed'"kata aria

"ya sudah.. kalian buleh duduk kembali… kalian masih mendapat nilai yang baik kok… selanjutnya, ciel phantomhive. Siapa yang akan menjadi partner mu?"Tanya drocell

"soma. Soma asman kadar"jawab ciel

"lagu apa yang ingin kalian nyanyi kan?"Tanya drocell

"apa tadi? Servant of evil"jawab ciel

"ya sudah.. silahkan.. maju kedepan…"ciel dan soma maju kedepan kelas

"kimi wa oujo, boku wa meshitsukai…"baru aja soma mulai nyanyi, dia langsung berhenti nyanyi

"kenapa?"Tanya drocell

"ciel kok ga ikut nyanyi?"Tanya soma

"aku itu bukan meshitsukai(pelayan)! Aku ga mau nyanyi lagu itu"ciel protes

"yaahh.. bukannya tadi udah sepakat?"Tanya soma

"kalau liriknya diganti, aku mau"jawab ciel singkat

"yaudah. Emang mau diganti kayak gimana?"Tanya soma

"gini… boku wa oujo, kimi wa meshitsukai, unmei wakatsu aware no futari.. boku wa ma---"nyanyian ciel ke potong

"itu sih judulnya bakal ganti!"protes lucielle

"ya udah kalau ga suka!"ciel kembali ke tempat duduknya. Soma juga balik ke tempat duduknya

"berikutnya… Diesty sutcliff… siapa partner mu?"

"Lucielle. Lucielle michaelis"jawab diesty

"kalian ingin menyanyi lagu apa?"Tanya drocell lagi

"king knight~!"jawab lucielle dengan semangat

"silahkan maju kedepan"lucielle dan diesty maju kedepan

Mereka berdua mulai bernyanyi mulai dari intro king knight yang kayak opera itu… tiba-tiba lucielle berhenti nyanyi

"kenapa? Nadanya ke tinggian?"Tanya aria

"iya! Aku tadi salah! Ulang!"

Mereka berdua pun ngulang intronya king knight. Tiba-tiba, belom selesai intro nya, diesty berhenti nyanyi

"apalagi? Anda nya ke tinggian?"Tanya ciel

"enggak. Tadi ada kucing terbang lewat"kata diesty. Semua orang sweatdrop

"oke.. kembali lah… ketempat duduk… kalian… selanjutnya… Elizabeth middleford… pasangan mu… pasti miki t. spears… silahkan maju… kalian… ingin menyanyi… lagu apa?"taya drocell

"hikari to kage no rakuen"kata miki singkat

"oke, langsung saja"kata drocell

"Kyoto no rakuen no hate ni. Fukai fukai daichi no soko de tada hitori inori no utao. Utai tsuzuru sadame.."mereka menyanyi

"_Ikedomo kemonomichi shishi yo tora yo to hoe akane sasu sora no kanata ni mahoroba.."_bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi

"baiklah... sampai disini...pelajaran kali ini.."drocell pun pergi keluar

**Pelajaran terakhir**

**KP: IPA---almarhumah madam red**

**KC: seni budaya---drocell**

**Kelas phantomhive**

"baiklah anak-anak sekalian, hari ini, karena materi yang di ajarkan sudah selesai, sekarang kita akan praktek! Kita akan membelah otak manusia!"kata madam red

"yaaay! Darah!!!"aria mulai psycho

"maaf... maksud saya.. belah kodok.."ralat madam red

"ah... kurang seru"protes aria

"karena saya Cuma bawa 2 ekor kodok, kalian harus membentuk 2 kelompok!"kata madam red

Anak-anak sekelas pun langsung rebut menentukan anggota kelompok. Sampai akhirnya mereka sepakat. Kelompok 1; aria phantomhive, ciel phantomhive, chibi ichigo, soma asman kadar. Kelompok 2; Diesty Sutcliff, Elizabeth middleford, Lucielle Michaelis, Miki t. Spears

"baiklah, sekarang... BUNUH KODOK NYA!!!"kata madam red

"yeah~! Bunuh kodoknya!"

CROOT!

Aria nusuk kodoknya pake pisau yang tersedia

CROT!

Aria nusuk kodoknya lagi

CROOOT!!!

Sekali lagi, aria nusuk kodok itu

Mejanya udah berlumuran darah

"hei! Udah! Itu tuh! Si ciel muntah!"kata chibi ichigo

"oh, maaf.."

Selagi mereka membersihkan darah kodoknya dan juga muntahan ciel, mari kita lihat kelas circus

"maaf semuanya... saya ada urusan... jadi kalian.. kerjakan tugas... menggambar..."kata drocell

"baik~"kata anak-anak. Drocell pun pergi ke luar kelas

"aku mau gambar kakak, ah..."kata dagger dengan semangat

"kalau gitu, aku bantuin wendy sama peter aja deh"kata doll

"kakak~ aku mau gambar kakak, ya"kata dagger

"jangan ganggu kakak. Kakak mau cari inspirasi di luar!"beast melangkah keluar kelas

"tidak!! Kakak!!"kata dagger dengan slow motion

"lebay, ah"kata joker

Mari kita kembali ke kelas phantomhive...

"sekarang... coba teliti paru-parunya!"kata madam red

"hoo... paru-paru kodok..."kata lucielle

"bukannya ini pelajaran SMA, ya?"tanya miki

"ga tau. Kayaknya sih, request dari temennya author"kata lucielle

"oh... gitu..."

"kodoknya kasihan, ya"kata diesty

"iya. Apalagi kodok nya kelompok satu"tambah Elizabeth

"parah tuh"tambah diesty

BLETAK!

Sebuah penghapus mendarat di kepala diesty

"hei! Kalian mendengarkan tidak?!"madam red marah-marah

"maaf bu..."jawab lucielle

"kok aku yang kena sih..."diesty memegangi kepalanya yang jadi korban pelemparan alat tulis

"kelas kita jadi agak bau,ya"kata Elizabeth

"kan gara-gara tunanganmu juga. Pake acara muntah segala"kata lucielle

"_Kanojo wa kouitta 'Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa' *croooot!!!*"_

"wah… udah bel aja…" kata chibi ichigo

"mari kita sudahi pelajaran hari ini~"madam red pun keluar kelas diikuti anak-anak yang berhamburan keluar kelas

"eh, hei~! Pulang bareng kan?"Tanya chibi ichigo

"ya iyalah"jawab lucielle

"eh, udah.. jangan panjang-panjang, authornya udah ngantuk tuh. Kasihan ntar ke tiduran pas nulis penutup fic"kata diesty nunjuk ke author

"oh,ya udah kalau gitu. Ayo kita pulang~!

**~second day—the end---~**

Maaf kalau akhir-akhir chapter agak kurang menarik…

Review please~?

Seperti yang udah di tulis, udah ngantuk nih… penutupnya dikit aja ya.

See you on the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3: Wednesday

Okay~ chapter 3~!

Maaf updatenya lama!

Saya sekarang merencanakan satu chapter fic akan di publish 1 atau 2 minggu sekali. Berhubung saya punya fic multi chapter lain, jadi, akan agak lama untuk update fic ini.. di tambah project-project gambar saya yang menumpuk.. *soksibuk*

Sekali lagi kepada para pembaca, saya mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan~ kuroshitsuji gakuen ini mau lebih dari 5 chapter atau enggak? Tulis di review ya~

(bagi yang baca fic saya yang multi chapter di fandom persona series, ini berarti updatenya juga bakal lama)

Dan ayolah~ untuk para readers~ review fic saya ini~! Apa susahnya log in? Cuma tinggal isi username, dan password… selesaikan? Tidak sulit~!

Kita lanjut, ya~

Disclaimer: kalau anda tidak tahu siapa yang buat kuroshitsuji, sebaikanya buka di website manga online, atau segera pergi ke toko buku terdekat~ oh, ya, dan OC nya milik saya dan teman-teman~

* * *

Original Character:

**Aria Phantomhive **(c) **Shi no Aria**

**Chibi ichigo** (c) **Nonohana Kizure**

**Diesty Sutcliff **(c) **Diesty Sutcliff**

**Lucielle Michaelis **(c) **Lucielle Michaelis**

**Miki T. Spears **(c) **Miki**

Let's start~ hope you enjoy my fic~

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji gakuen**

**Chapter 3**

**Third day, Wednesday**

Pagi, itu, di kelas phantomhive, terlihat seorang anak duduk dengan tenang di tempat duduknya, chibi ichigo, anak terajin di kelas. Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas terbuka. (ini adalah pemandangan jarang) lucielle berdiri di ambang pintu

"Giliran dateng pagi, belom ada yang dateng..." keluh Lucielle

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Chibi ichigo

"AKU MAU NYALIN PR!!!" teriak Lucielle

"PR APA?!" Chibi ichigo kaget

"PR bahasa jepang! Kemaren ada soalnya di papan tulis!!!" Lucielle membongkar tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis.

"Yang ini lho!!" Lucielle membuka buku tulis tersebut, dan menunjukan sebuah cacatan, yang saya aja ga ngerti

"Oh, S**t!!! kemaren ga ku catet!!!!" Chibi ichigo dengan paniknya ngobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku

Mereka berdua pun sibuk mengerjakan pr itu. Padahal menurut saya juga ga bakal di apa-apain sama tanaka walaupun ga ngerjain.

Saya melihat sekitar untuk mencari tanaka. Saya kemudian mendapati Tanak sedang duduk dengan real mode on plus lagi minum teh. Tinggal tiga menit lagi, si tanaka bakal kempes...

3 menit berlalu...

6 menit berlalu...

10 menit berlalu....

30 menit berlalu...

WTF???!!!! Ini real Tanaka yang benar-benar 'real'(?)!!!!!!!!!!

Ternyata, pas saya ngeliat kelas phantomhive lagi, mereka udah bersantai-santai ria. Ternyata si aria, udah ngerjain pr nya, dan dengan kilat, mereka nyalin tu pr. Ga tau isinya bener atau enggak. Yang penting ngerjain

"Hari ini pelajarannya apa aja?" tanya diesty

"Ng... sebentar... pelajaran pertama bahasa jepang, kedua agama, ketiga IPA, keempat tata busana" Aria membacakan jadwal pelajaran

"Hari ini bisa selamat ga, ya?" keluh Lucielle

"Semoga saja..." kata Aria pelan

"Eh, kayaknya kita ga perlu ngerjain PR bahasa jepang deh. Kataku sih ga bakal di periksa" kata Diesty

"Iya juga sih.. tapi ga ada salahnya kan? Kali aja ntar ada unexpected event. Aku pernah liat tanaka banting orang lho..." kata Lucielle sambil menutup buku pelajarannya

".... aku baru tahu..." kata Diesty sambil bersweatdrop ria

"_Masutaa... masuta.. kono ie no VOCALOID no hitotsu dato... ima boku ni wa rikai deki masen... masuta...."_bel masuk berbunyi

"Kita lagi kedatangan tamu dari vocaloid, ya?" tanya aria

"Enggak tau. Mungkin karena authornya lagi suka sama vocaloid. Lagu di folder hp nya aja paling banyak vocaloid. ALI project udah kalah" kata Lucielle

Mereka langsung ngelirik ke saya yang lagi nyanyi lagu vocaloid dengan gajhe nya

"Tuh, kan. Dia sekarang lebih sering nyanyi vocaloid" kata Lucielle

"Back to topic!! Jadi, kamu ngerjain ga?" tanya Chibi ichigo yang pr nya belum selesai kepada Diesty (yang belom ngerjain pr sama sekali)

"Udah deh. Ga usah... kalau kamu ga ngerjain pr, kamu udah jadi pahlawan lho" kata Diesty

"Pahlawan apaan?" tanya Chibi ichigo

"The late riser! Jadi kamu menyelamatkan ku dari rasa malu karena ga ngerjain pr sendiri kalau nanti di hukum! Hebat kan?" kata Diesty

"Emang yang lain udah selesai?" tanya aria

"Si Soma berusaha ngerjain pr dengan sekuat tenaga nya, supaya dia ga dikeluarin. Ciel, minta di kerjain pr nya sama soma dengan alasan soma itu 'kakak' yang baik dan bisa di andalkan. Jadi, pr nya ciel udah di kerjain soma. Elizabeth udah ngerjain. Dia kan anak rajin. Sedangkan miki belum datang" jelas Lucielle

"Jangan-jangan miki ga masuk lagi..." kata Diesty

"Mungkin saja... eh, hei, itu Tanaka.." kata Aria sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu

"Selamat pagi anak-anak sekalian. Apakah kalian sudah mengerjakan pr?" tanya Tanaka. Ga kayak biasanya

"Eh?! Dia nanya pr?!" kata Diesty setengah berbisik

"Untung sudah selesai..." Lucielle menghela nafas

"Ada apaan nih? Kok Tanaka tiba-tiba tanya pr?" bisik Chibi ichigo pada aria

"Tiga menit lagi...." Aria memperhatikan jam dinding

"Tiga.." Chibi icgigo menghintung mundur

"Dua..." Diesty melanjutkan hitungan mundurnya

"Satu..." Lajut Lucielle

Tidak seperti dugaan saya, Tanak kali ini kempes....

"Ho... Ho.... Ho..." chibi Tanaka ini sekarang udah megang teh jepang

* * *

Sementara itu, mari kita berpindah ke kelas Circus

"Yak~~ semuanya~! Sekarang kita akan melakukan sebuah game!" Lau mengeluarkan sebuah pistol

"Uwaa! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" tanya Dagger

"Kita akan bermain Russian Roulette! Kalian sudah tahu kan?" tanya Lau

"Iya... tapi, apa tidak terlalu berbahaya?" tanya Doll

"Pakai peluru karet kok. Dipinjamkan sama sang author~" kata Lau

"Oh.." Balas Jumbo

"Mari kita mulai.." kata Lau sambil mengangakat pistol itu

Karena ternyata saya ngasih pistol yang salah... (yang isinya peluru beneran)

* * *

Jadi, demi kebaikan para reader, mari kita pindah ke kelas phantomhive...

"Ho... Ho... Ho..." Tanaka sedang mengajarkan murid-murid kelas phantomhive melipat origami pesawat terbang

"Lihat! Lihat! Punya ku terbangnya mulus!" kata Elizabeth dengan bangganya

"Berisik..." kata Miki yang ternyata sudah datang ini

Sedangkan si bocah phantomhive udah stress bikin origaminya.

"Akh!!! Untuk apa kita kayak gini??!!!" dia ngelempar kertas origami yang udah dia jadiin bola

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara tembakan...

DOR!!

Hening sesaat....

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Lucielle

"Ayo kita ke sumber suara..." Aria beranjak dari kursinya. Semua murid kelas phantomhive pun pergi ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah kelas circus

Di TKP, anak-anak kelas circus, udah ngelilingin mayat a.k.a. Lau. Ternyata dia dapet tembakan yang ada pelurunya

Dan ternyata, Lau ga nembakin ke kepalanya. Lau belom mati. Tapi udah sekarat

"Joker! Lagian tadi kamu nembakin dia!" Beast agak panik

"Kan ku kira ga ada pelurunya! Lagi pula tadi kan dia bilang pelurunya dari karet!" Joker membela diri

"Tch... ga bisa di jadiin contoh gore scene..." keluh Aria

"Ada apa ini?" Sebastian sudah ada di belakang mereka

"Eto... sepertinya ada korban jatuh di kelas ini..." kata Chibi ichigo

"Ini... tadi, Pak guru(?) Lau ngajak kita main russian roulette. Terus, tadi waktu Joker mau ngasih ke Pak guru Lau, dia narik pelatuk pistolnya" Jelas Doll

Sebastian melancarkan death glare ke Joker

"Tapi tadi dia bilang pelurunya dari karet!!!!" Joker membela diri

"Berarti yang salah di sini...." Semuanya melirik ke arah saya

KOK SAYA YANG DI SALAHIN!!! Padahal kalau fanfic ini ga di bikin, kalian ga bakal ada disini!!!!!

"Kayaknya kita juga tetep bahagia kalau lo ga buat fanfic ini!!! Kita bisa lebih bahagia!!!! Lagi pula kan nge buat kita itu Yana Toboso!!" kata Joker

Tch.... ya sudah... yang mau keluar, silahkan taruh leher kalian disini terlebih dahulu..... saya sudah menyiapkan guillotine khusus buat kalian!!!

"Silahkan, siapa duluan? Buat contoh gore scene nih..." kata Aria

"_Kanojo wa kouitta 'Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa'...."_

Bel pergantian pelajaran sudah berbunyi

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk melanjutkan pelajaran berikutnya" kata Sebastian

"Saya akan menggantikan Lau dalam pelajaran bahasa mandarin ini.." lanjut Sebastian

"Dan soal 'mayat' nya.... Mungkin akan jadi salah satu koleksi kepala sekolah..." Sebastian mengevakuasi (baca: nyeret Lau yang sekarat) ke tempat aman...

* * *

Anak-anak kelas Phantomhive pun berjalan ke kelasnya yang tidak terlalu dekat dari situ. Melewati ruangan-ruangan berisi media untuk belajar... dan akhirnya, sebelum memasuki kelas mereka, salah satu dari mereka menyadari..

"Tunggu sebentar... Sekarang pelajaran agama, kan??!!!" tanya Ciel

"Iya jug--- Akh!!! Kabur! Jangan buka pintunya!!!!" kata Lucielle setenngah berbisik(?)

Tapi sayangnya, si Soma udah ngebuka pintunya...

"Baka!!!!" Teriak Aria

"Bagaimana dia tidak menyadari kalau kita semua berteriak?" tanya Elizabeth

"Ternyata kalian disana... Ayo, pelajaran sudah mau di mulai.." kata si Angela, guru agama sesat sambil mendekati mereka

"LARI!!!!" teriak Chibi ichigo

Mereka semua berlari dari depan kelas Phantomhive

"Wah... Wah... kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan pelajaran..." kata Angela sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan whip nya

"Hyah!!! Ke kantin!" kata Lucielle

"Kasihan Soma..." kata Miki pelan

"Ada apa?" tanya Diesty

"Dia tertangkap...." jawab Ciel

Semuanya sweatdrop

"Ya... ya... untung saja meja kantin ada taplak mejanya, dan taplak mejanya panjang.. sampai lantai~" kata Lucielle sambil berlari ke meja di tengah kantin dan bersembunyi di bawahnya. Diikuti Diesty dan Miki

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Bard yang kebetulan ada di kantin

"Kalau kau mencoba memberitahu angel *piip* itu, kau akan tamat..." kata Aria sambil mengancungkan tongkat coklatnya yang bisa mengeluarkan pisau itu

"Kenapa selalu begini kalau pelajaran agama?" keluh Bard

"Kami tidak mau mendengar agama sesat ajaran angel itu!" kata Chibi ichigo yang ada di sebelah Aria

"Kau juga..." kata Aria sambil menatap tajam penjaga kantin

"Untung saja tidak terkunci..." Elizabeth memasuki ruangan penyimpanan alat-alat janitor

"Aku ke sana saja.." Ciel berjalan menuju dapur, menemui butlernya

"Meja paling ujung!" kata Aria sambil berlari meninggalkan Bard dan bersembunyi di bawahnya di ikuti Chibi ichigo. Kantin menjadi sepi. Tak lama kemudian, Angela muncul. Ia memperhatikan kantin yang sepi.

Hanya ada Bard dan penjaga kantin yang namanya ga perlu di sebutin

"Apakah kau melihat anak-anak kelas Phantomhive?" tanya Angela

"Um... tidak..." jawab Bard

"Aku tidak percaya..." Angela berjalan menuju ruang janitor... dan menemukan Elizabeth di sana

"Satu di temukan~" kata Angela

"Kyaaa!!!!" Teriak Elizabeth

Tiba-tiba Miki keluar dari persembunyian dan menyerang Angela dengan senjatanya, tongkat persis seperti punya William

"Elizabeth, lari!" teriak Miki

"Bukankah tidak boleh mengeluarkan senjata di sekolah, t. Spears???" Angela melancarkan death glare. Ia mengangkat whip nya dan menyerang miki

CROOT!!

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa ada pelajaran jumat pagi itu?" kata Diesty yang menyerang Angela sebelum Angela melukai Miki dengan dozuki nya

"Tch.." saat Angela melihat ke belakangnya, Elizabeth sudah tidak ada di sana

"Agh!!!" Angela marah dan menyerang tanpa arah. Secara singkat, ngancurin kantin.

"Woah!" Bard menghindari serangan whip Angela

"Sepertinya ada pesta disini~" Aria keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Ini bukan pesta..." Lucielle yang dari tadi sembunyi akhirnya keluar juga dengan senjata kesayangannya, dual gun

"Should we start??" kami berlima sudah mengepung Angela

"Wah.. wah.. ada apa ini?" Ciel berjalan keluar dari dapur

"Bukankah senjata hanya khusus hari jumat?" Sebastian mengikuti Ciel dari belakang

"Oh, s**t!!" Aria menyembunyikan senjatanya

"Tapi kita kan juga perlu latihan!" Chibi ichigo membela diri

Sebastian hanya membalasnyanya dengan death glare

"Ugh... kabur!!!!" kata Miki

Mereka berlima menyimpan senjatanya mereka dan berlari

Sebastian, Ciel dan Angela terdiam sesaat

"Hei, kau, kembali ke kelas!" kata Angela sambil mengeluarkan dark aura

"Tch..." Ciel berlari ke arah Aria dkk.

" Tunggu!" Angela mengejar Ciel

"Yah.. Sekolah ini memang kurang waras..." Sebastian kembali ke dapur

Aria dkk (yang sekarang di tambah Ciel dan Elizbeth) berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah dan masuk kedalamnya

"Kakak!!! Biarkan kami bersembunyi disini!!!" pinta Chibi ichigo

"Eh?? Baiklah... Silahkan bersembunyi disana~" Undertaker menunjuk ke arah 7 peti mati kosong yang terbuka

"Aku tak yakin aman..." kata Lucielle sambil bersweatdrop ria

"Ya sudah kalau begitu.." Undertaker tersenyum

"Mau kah kau memberikan kami termpat persembunyian aman dan tidak mencurigakan kalau kami bisa membuat kau tertawa?" tanya Ciel

"Hm? Baiklah..." Undertaker tersenyum lagi

Baru saja Ciel bersiap-siap, pintu ruangan terbuka

"Oh... disini rupanya kalian.... Saatnya kembali ke kelas~!" Angela tersenyum

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" semua anak di sana lansung berteriak...

* * *

Mari kita lihat Kelas Circus...

"Tangkap pesawatnya, Peter!" Wendy melemparkan paper plane buatannya

"Hup!" Peter mengambil paper plane Wendy yang sedang mengudara

"Susah sekali..." keluh Jumbo yang belum berhasil membuat satu pun paper plane

"Aku sudah bosan..." keluh Doll yang baru saja menyelesaikan paper planenya yang ke 50 dan melemparnya ke tumpukan kertas di depannya

"Ho.. Ho... Ho..." Tanaka hanya duduk di kursinya sambil minum teh

"_Kimi wa oujo bokuwa meshitsukai. Unmei wakatsu aware no futago.."_ bel sekolah berbunyi

"Akhirnya..." kata Doll pelan

"Istirahat!!!" teriak Dagger

" Habis ini...." Joker tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Agama.... si Angela....." jawab Beast singkat

"Yah.... nanti kita mau kabur kemana lagi?" tanya Joker

"Urus nanti saja! Ayo, kita ke kantin!" kata Dagger dengan semangat

(seperti biasa, Lunch time di lewat...)

* * *

**Jam pelajaran ketiga**

**Kelas Phantomhive**

"pelajaran selanjutnya...... IPA...." kata Lucielle pelan

"Kenapa?" tanya Diesty

"Aku takutnya kayak kemarin... si Aria....." Lucielle berhenti berbicara

"Oh, ya... aku mengerti..." Diesty sweatdrop

Madam Red memasuki kelas

"Yak~ anak-anak sekalian! Hari ini kita akan melakukann praktek lagi! Mengobservasi organ dalam manusia!!!" kata Madam red dengan semangat

"Yeah! Organ dalam!" Aria terdengar bersemangat

"Saya sudah menyiapkan dua mayat... Masih segar..." kata Madam red

"Pembagian kelompoknya, Aria, Chibi ichigo, Diesty dan Lucielle. Kelompok dua Miki, Ciel, Soma dan Elizabeth. Ayo kita ke laboratorium..." Madam red berjalan keluar kelas diikuti yang lainnya

* * *

**Laboratorium**

"Yak... silahkan pilih~" kata Madam red sambil tersenyum

Kelompok Aria memilih laki-laki berambut hitam pendek. Laki-laki itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya

"Eto... ini... benar-benar udah mati?" tanya Lucielle

"Yup. Tadi saya sudah menyuruh Grell untuk mendapatkan dua orang untuk praktek... Sepertinya mereka lewat di depan sekolah tadi..." jawab Madam red yang diikuti sweatdrop semua anak (kecuali Aria)

"Baiklah... mari kita mulai~ silahkan meneliti organ dalamnya sesuka hati~ Siapkan selembar kertas untuk mencatat hal-hal penting tentang bagian dalam tubuh nya! Utama kan jantung~" kata Madam red

"Baiklah~" kata Aria mengambil pisau bedah

"Oh... tidak..." kata Diesty pelan

CROT!!!

Hening....

CROOOTT!!!!!!!

Tak ada yang berbicara

CROT! CROT! CROT! CROT! CROT! CROT! CROT! CROT! CROT!!!!!!

Aria menggila

HOEEKK!!!!

Ciel dengan suksesnya muntah

"HYAHAHA!!!" Aria memegang jantung orang itu dan menariknya  
"Er... Aria... sudah, hentikan..." Chibi ichigo mencoba menenangkan Aria

"Tapi ini menyenangkan!" Kata Aria

"Lari!!!" seseorang berteriak di koridor

"Ada apa?" Miki melihat ke koridor

Anak-anak kelas circus berlarian menghindar dari Angela

"Kalian! Kembali ke kelas!" Angela berlari mengejar mereka dan membawa whip

"Dia selalu begitu..." kata Miki pelan

"Eh, sebaiknya kita observasi dulu organ dalamnya. Nanti keburu Di ancurin Aria" kata Lucielle

"Ah... iya, benar..." kata Diesty

"Tapi jantungnya...." Lucielle tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Er... udah di bejek-bejek tuh... Jadi.. nilai kita mungkin akan berkurang...." kata Diesty. Dia memperhatikan Aria yang lagi sibuk nginjek-nginjek jatung orang itu....

"Ya.... kita pasrah saja..." kata Lucielle dengan lesu

Lucielle dan Diesty sibuk mencatat

"Siapa yang mau membedah mayatnya?" tanya Elizabeth yang terlihat ketakutan

"Jangan aku!" Soma langsung menolak

"Bagaimana kalau Miki? Berhubung Ciel lagi pingsan..." kata Elizabeth

"Oh... baiklah..." kata Miki

Miki mengambil pisau bedah yang di sediakan untuk membedah mayat itu

Layaknya dokter bedah (hyah..) Miki membedah mayat itu dengan baik

"Uwa... keren..." Elizabeth terkagum-kagum

"Yah... ini hasil dari main trauma center..." Miki tersenyum

"Keren..." kata Soma pelan

"Sip! Ayo kita teliti~" kata Miki dengan semangat

Kelompok 2 dengan semangatnya(kecuali Ciel) mengerjakan tugas dengan baik

Sedangkan kelompok 1....

"Boleh aku potong pergelangan tangannya?" tanya Aria

"tidak" jawab Chibi ichigo singkat

"Boleh aku potong kaki kanan nya?" tanya Aria lagi

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Diesty

"Boleh aku potong kepalanya?" tanya Aria

"TIDAK" jawab Lucielle

"Yaaahh..." keluh Aria

"Kalau kau tak kerja, kau tidak dapat nilai, lho~" kata Chibi ichigo

"Aku kan hanya ingin melihat gore scene..."keluh Aria lagi

"Huwaaa!!!!!" seseorang menerobos pintu masuk laboratorium

"Heh? Ngapain anak kelas circus?" tanya Diesty

"Kabur dari kejaran Angela..." jawab Chibi ichigo pelan

"Tolong aku!!! Yang lainnya bersembunyi di perpustakaan, tapi aku di tinggal! Perpustakaannya mereka kunci!" kata anak yang ternyata Dagger itu.

"Oh... jadi mereka di perpustakaan, ya?" Angela masuk ke dalam laboratorium

"Kami sedang ada pelajaran!" teriak Madam red kepada Angela

"Hanya sebentar kok..." balas Angela

"Mau apasih itu angel..." kata Miki pelan

"Dia kan angel ga bener..." tambah Ciel

"Yak~ saat nya kembali ke kelas.." Angela mendekati Dagger

"_Shinjita mo no wa tsugou no ii mousou kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami...."_ bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi

"Tch... sudah selesai..." kata Angela pelan

"Yak~ kumpulkan tugas kalian!" kata Madam Red

"Sudah selesai, kan? Kalau begitu kopotong-potong boleh?" tanya Aria

"Terserahlah..." kata Lucielle yang udah pasrah

"Yes!!!" Aria dengan bahagianya ngebelek mayat itu dengan pisau bedah

Madam red hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala...

* * *

**Pelajaran ke empat**

**Kelas Phantomhive**

"Pelajaran apa habis ini?" tanya Diesty

"Er... kalau ga salah tata busana..." jawab Miki

"Tata busana~" tambah Elizabeth yang sebenarnya ga perlu

"Pelayan bodoh itu.." kata Ciel pelan

"Tapi setidaknya dia melindungi mansion mu saat kau di circus..." kata Aria

"*nod*" balas Ciel

"Ya semua--- kyaa!!!" Guru tata busana, Maylene, terjatuh di depan pintu kelas. Barang bawaannya jadi jatuh semua

"Maylene-sensei tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miki

"Tidak apa-apa kok..." Maylene mengumpulkan alat-alat menjahitnya yang jatuh  
"Nah semuanya~! Sekarang, keluarkan alat kahit kalian! Kita akan melanjutkan menjahit celana santai~!" kata Maylene mengeluarkan sebuah kain

"Hm... ini?" tanya Ciel menunjukan sebuah celana pendek yang sudah di jahit rapi

"Itu... Bocchan yang jahit?" tanya Maylene

"......... bukan..." jawab Ciel

"Bocchan harus buat sendiri! Kalau tidak, tidak akan saya nilai!" kata Maylene

"Tch...." Ciel menyimpan celana santainya lagi

"Sensei! Bagian mana lagi yang harus di jahit?" Elizabeth berjalan menuju meja guru sambil membawa kain jahitan nya

"Eto... bagian ini.... Biar saya contoh kan..." Maylene mengambil sebuah jarum dan siap untuk menjahit...

"Pertama...." Maylene mulai menjahit

"Kuharap kali ini ada gore scene lagi...." kata pelan

"Ouch!" tangan Maylene tertusuk jarum

"Sensei tak apa?" tanya Elizabeth

"Ya.. ya.. tidak apa-apa...." Maylene melanjutkan menjahit

"Sensei! Bantu aku!" kali ini, Soma yang meminta bantuan

"Aku duluan!" kata Elizabeth

"Iya... iya...." balas Soma

"Kamu ga jahit?" tanya Lucielle

"Enggak bawa..." Jawab Diesty

"Oh..."

"Kyaaaaa!!!!!" teriak Maylene

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Jari ku!!!" Maylene memegangi jarinya yang ke jahit(?)

"Kok bisa??" tanya Soma

"Tarik aja... Nanti kan di ujung benangnya lepas...." kata Lucielle dengan tenang

"O-oke..." Maylene menarik benang yang sudah di masukkan ke jarum itu. Dan ternyata, ujung benangnya sudah di ikat mati

"Uwaaaaaaaa!!! JADI TAMBAH NYANGKUT!!!!" teriak Maylene

"Pakai gunting aja sih........"kata Ciel yang dari tadi merasa istirahatnya (baca: tidur) terganggu

"Oke... gunting...." Maylene mencari gunting di tasnya

"Gunting... gunt--- akh!!" Maylene berhasil menemukan guntingnya. Tapi, jari tertusuk jarum pentul

"Eto... Eto... gunting benang nya.." Maylene mendekatkan jarinya ke wajahnya

CROT!

Dengan bodohnya, Maylene salah potong.... dan (sayangnya /plak/) jarinya tidak seluruhnya terpotong. Hanya pinggirannya saja....

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" Maylene berlari keluar... mencari pertolongan pastinya....

Saat berlari ke pintu..

CROT!

Kaki Maylene tertusuk paku payung yang di jatuhkannya saat masuk tadi

"Woah!" tampaknya Maylene menabrak seseorang di luar.

PRANG! DUK! CROT! MEONG(?)!

"Maylene-sensei!" teriak Miki.

Mereka semua berlari ke luar kelas. Maylene ternyata menabrak Bard yang membawa barang-barang bekas praktek IPA tadi

"Maylene! Maaf!" Bard berdiri sambil memegang nampan yang membawa alat-alat praktek termasuk pisau bedah. Karena guncangan tiba-tiba, kedua pisau bedah itu jatuh dan mengenaik Maylene yang masih tiduran di lantai..

CROT! CROT!!

Maylene pingsan

"Kurang..." Aria kecewa

"Huwaaaa!!! Sensei!!!!" teriak Elizabeth

* * *

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat kelas circus...

"Hmm... eskrim yang rasa negi kurang enak...." komentar Joker

"Tidak juga... kalau menurut saya, rasanya lumayan.." kata Ash

"Kalau menurutku, rasa sake yang kurang enak... bukan kurang lagi... tapi, GA ENAK..." kata Beast

"Dan kalau menurutku yang paling enak itu rasa pisang...." tambah Beast

"Pisang, ya? Aku sukanya jeruk..." balas Doll

"Terong paling enak..." kata Jumbo

"Rasa Cherry dong!" kata Peter dan Wendy bersamaan

"Yang jelas, aku berterima kasih karena kalian mau mendengar saya bercerita..." kata Ash sambil tersenyum

"Lain kali jangan yang Vocaloid series dong..." kata Beast sambil memakan es krim rasa pisangnya itu

"Tapi saya tidak bisa menemukan es krim unik lain selain vocaloid series ini..." kata Ash

"Hmm... ternnyata yang rasa terong lumayan juga....." kata Dagger sambil memakan es krim rasa terongnya yang berwarna ungu tersebut

"Ohh..." Doll masih menikmati es krimnya berwarna orange dengan rasa jeruk yang ia pegang

Karena pembicaraan kelas ini jadi pembicaraan es krim (sebenarnya sih karena berbahaya bagi alarm fujoshinya author), ayo kita kembali ke kelas phantomhive.... eh? Kelasnya kosong... kayaknya mereka ke UKS....

* * *

**UKS**

"Maylene sensei tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miki

"Saya tidak apa-apa kok...." jawab Maylene pelan

"Istirahat yang cukup, dan lukanya akan sembuh~" Madam red tersenyum.

"Ngapain sih kita ikut ke sini?" kata Ciel yang agak kesal

"Setidaknya kita tidak belajar...." kata Lucielle pelan

"Iya, sih... ngomong-ngomong, bel pulangnya kapan?" tanya Diesty

"_futari no yume wa samenai mama, fushigi no kuni o samayotta.."_ bel pulang berbunyi

"Speak of the devil~" Aria tersenyum kecil

"Akhirnya pulang.... Miki, Elizabeth! Kalian mau disini dulu, atau langsung pulang?" tanya Chibi ichigo

"Tampaknya aku mau mengawasi maylene-sensei terlebih dahulu" kata Miki

"Iya!!" sambung Elizabeth

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." mereka semua meninggalkan Miki dan Elizabeth beserta Maylene.

**~ to be continued~**

**

* * *

**

Selesai....

Saya rasa fanfic abal ini udah lama ga di update......

Ya.... saya tidak tahu harus menaruh apa lagi di ending, nya...

* * *

Sebelum di tutup....

Klik tombol di bawah ini~!

\/

\/

\/


	4. Chapter 4: Thursday

Setelah sekian lama tidak update, Akhirnya saya mengupdate fanfic ini!

Ya... Memang butuh waktu yang lama. Karena project fanfic saya yang lain sudah menumpuk. Dan... Berhubung saya sudah masuk dunia baru saya, Pikiran saya mulai sering beredar kemana-mana...

Er... Sudah lah... Saya jarang nengok fandom Kuroshitsuji... Apakah fanfic saya sudah tenggelam? (baca: udah di page-page belakang karena sangking lamanya ga di update)

Oke... Entah kenapa, saya merasa, saya kebanyakan nge-bacot di opening dan closing fanfic. Jadi, sebelum saya tambah banyak nge-bacot, kita mulai saja fanficnya~

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji hanya milik Yana Toboso. Sampai kapan pun, Yana Toboso ga bakal ngasih Kuroshitsuji ke saya~

Let's start~

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji Gakuen**

**Chapter 4**

**Fourth day, Thursday**

Pagi yang indah(?) itu, tidak seperti biasa, anak-anak kelas phantomhive udah dateng... Eh? Tunggu! Sekarang jam berapa? *nyari-nyari jam* Oh... udah bel masuk toh, ternyata... Tapi, batang hidung sang guru belum juga terlihat...

"Hei... Pelajaran pertama apa?" tanya Ciel yang lagi bermalas-malasan.

"Er... Pelajaran pertama itu Matematika" jawab Miki

"*sigh* matematika..." keluh Ciel

"Hari ini ga ada PR, kan?" tanya Diesty yang keliatannya males

"Untungnya ga ada..." jawab Lucielle dengan nada yang tak kalah malesnya

"Kenapa hari ini pada males, sih?" tanya Chibi ichigo yang beda dari yang lain; bersemangat

"Ga tau. Mungkin faktor si author, kali. Dia lagi ngantuk tuh..." kata Aria sambil nunjuk ke arah saya, The great author! *di tampar bolak-balik*

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang memukul meja guru dengan penggaris. Seluruh siswa di kelas itu pun kaget dan langsung menolah ke depan kelas. Di sana, Sang guru, Ash sudah menunggu. Mungkin karena sangking malesnya, Pada ga nyadar ada Ash di situ. (Bahkan si author juga ga nyadar)

"Ah... Di kirain siapa..." Kata Aria sambil membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya lagi.

"HEI!" Ash melayangkan sebuah penghapus ke kepala Aria

BLETAK!

Headshot! Er... maksud saya, penghapus itu tepat mengenai kepala Aria

"APAAN SIH? DASAR, ASHHOLE!" teriak Aria

"SOPAN DIKIT DONG, SAMA GURU!" balas Ash dengan suara yang ga kalah kerasnya

"Eto... Sensei... Kapan mulainya?" tanya Miki

"Ah... Baiklah..." Ash mengambil nafas dalam

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang bangun ruang. Bangun ruang yang pertama adalah kubus dan balok." Jelas Ash

"*sigh* malesnya..." keluh Lucielle

* * *

Yah... Dari pada kita belajar bersama Ash, mari kita pindah ke kelas circus terlebih dahulu...

"Ayo keluarkan jahitan kalian~" kata Meilin

"Kami tidak bawa!" jawab Peter dan Wendy kompak

"Ah... aku pasti lupa membawanya..." keluh Doll

"Dagger, waktu itu kamu bawa jahitan ku, kan?" Beast menoleh ke arah Dagger

"I-iya... Tapi, aku lupa bawa..." jawab Doll

"*sigh* ya sudahlah..." balas Beast

"Jahitan ku kemarin ke gunting. Jadi harus mulai dari awal lagi..." kata Joker pelan

"Kain saya kurang. Jadi harus beli lagi..." kata Jumbo

"Memangnya kau mau buat ukuran seberapa?" tanya Doll

"Ya... yang bisa kupakai" jawab Jumbo

Semua orang sweatdrop

"Ya... Itu sih, susah buatnya, Jumbo..." balas Beast

"Ah... Jadi semuanya tidak bawa, ya? Kalau begitu, buka LKS kalian~" kata Meilin

"Saya tak bawa..." kata Doll

"Kami juga tidak..." jawab Peter dan Wendy secara bersamaan

"Saya t-" belum selesai Joker berbicara, Meilin berdiri dan menendang meja di depannya

"Kalian sebenarnya mau apa ke sekolah?" tanya Meilin

Semua anak tidak menjawab karena ketakutan.

"Jawab!" Meilin mengeluarkan sebuah senapan

"Waaa!" teriak Dagger ketakutan

"Keluarkan LKS kalian atau..." Meilin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi semua anak tahu, tubuh mereka akan di tembus peluru jika tidak mengeluarkan LKS.

Semua anak langsung mengeluarkan LKS masing-masing

Bahkan, Joker, Doll, Peter, dan Wendy yang mengaku tidak membawa LKS pun langsung mengeluarkan benda tersebut

"Buka halaman 34! Kerjakan Latihannya!" perintah Meilin

Semua anak pun langsung mengerjakan latihan di LKS mereka. Tidak ada yang berani protes. Er... Balik ke kelas Phantomhive, yuk...

* * *

Di sana, Ash udah mulai ngajar. Tapi, murid-murid pada males-malesan semua. "Yak... Kerjakan soal di buku halaman 219, latihan 5!" kata Ash

Semua anak dengan malasnya membuka buku mereka.

Soalnya... Sebuah balok mempunyai luas bidang alas, samping dan belakang berurutan adalah 108 cm2, 60 cm2, dan 45 cm2. Berapakah Volume balok tersebut?

Semua anak garuk-garuk kepala. Berpikir keras untuk menyelesaikan soal tersebut.

"Eto... emangnya kita udah pernah di kasih tahu, rumus yang ini?" tanya Miki

"Tampaknya belum..." jawab Elizabeth pelan

"Ngapain sih ngitung-ngitung volume balok? Panjang, lebar, sama tinggi nya kan bisa diitung pake penggaris! Ga usah repot-repot!" teriak Aria yang udah stress

"Yah... Kalau kalian bisa menjawab soal ini, saya akan langsung memberikan nilai 100 untuk ulangan berikutnya~" kata Ash

"Eh? Yang bener?" tanya Diesty

"Kayak nya dari muka nya dia serius tuh." Kata Lucielle

"Ah... Mukanya ga meyakinkan gitu..." kata Ciel

"Yup... Kau benar~" kata Chibi Ichigo

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan mengerjakan soal seperti itu..." kata Soma pelan

"Kalau tidak ada yang berhasil mengerjakan, akan saya buat ulangan yang 2 kali lipat lebih susah!" ancam Ash

Semuanya membeku

"Akh! Gimana nih?" teriak Aria

"Author! Kau pasti bisa kan? Kasih tahu caranya!" lanjut Aria meminta bantuan saya. Yah... Reaksi saya pas pertama ngeliat soal ini juga sama kok. Berusaha, ya!

"Author bisa ngerjainnya?" tanya Miki yang meragukan saya. Sebenarnya sih, saya di kasih rumus dasarnya dulu...

"Kalau gitu kasih tahu!" teriak Lucielle

Er... pertama, masukin rumus dasar nya...

p*l=108 cm2

l*t= 60 cm2

p*t= 45 cm2

Nah... Lalu ki- Akh! Kok malah jadi belajar? Bunyikan bel nya! Bunyikan bel nya!

"_Migikata ni murasaki chouchou.. Kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de.. Setsuna toiu kanjou shiru.. Hibiku Piano, Fukyouwaon..."_ salah seorang kru membunyikan bel pergantian pelajaran

"Yaaahh..." keluh seluruh anak sekelas

"Gimana nasib kita pas ulangan nanti?" teriak Chibi ichigo

"Hey, author... Kau kan yang mencet bel tadi... Seharusnya belom ganti pelajaran, kan?" tanya Ciel

"Iya.. Iya... Seharusnya masih pelajaran matematika... Ayo, cepat! Beri tahu rumusnya... Atau..." Aria memukul pelan pundak Author dengan tongkatnya

Ya... tapi mau gimana lagi, udah bel pergantian pelajaran toh? Ash juga udah keluar kelas... Nah... tuh, Sebas udah dateng~

"Tch..." kata Ciel pelan sambil berjalan ke bangkunya

"*sigh* Biarin deh..." Aria juga kembali ke kursinya

"Yak, anak-anak sekalian, hari ini, saya akan menggantikan guru bahasa mandarin kalian yang sekarat beberapa hari yang lalu. Mari kita mulai pelajaran kali ini.." Sebastian mengawali pelajaran

"Yaah... Bosen, deh..." keluh Aria pelan

"Heh... Jangan gitu! Nanti di lempar penghap-" Sebuah penghapus papan tulis berhasil membuat Chibi Ichigo diam

"Jangan ribut" kata Sebastian singkat

"Termakan kata-kata sendiri.." Aria menahan tawanya

"Ukh... Sial..." Chibi ichigo memegangi kepalanya yang di lempar penghapus

"Semuanya, buka buku paket halaman 169!" kata Sebastian

Karena ga mau jadi korban kedua, semua anak langsung membuka buku mereka masing-masing

Yak~ Daripada kita ga ngerti, sekarang, kita main ke kelas circus dulu, yuk~

* * *

**Kelas Circus**

Guru belom dateng. Anak-anak kelas circus lagi pada main. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah guru yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas itu

"Yosh! Semuanya! Kita akan praktek memasak di laboratorium!" seru Bard, sang guru tata boga yang mengajar pada jam tersebut

"Yay! Kue!" seru Wendy

"Kue~ Kue~" Peter tidak kalah semangatnya dengn Wendy

Mereka pun berjalan ke Laboratorium. Aneh, kok ga ada yang takut laboratorium nya meledak, gitu? Atau nyawa mereka melayang karena ledakan yang di sebabkan alat-alat 'memasak' punya Bard? Entah lah.. Mari kita ikuti saja mereka~

* * *

**Laboratorium**

Anak-anak kelas circus bengong. Bard ga ada di situ karena dia lagi ngambil peralatan memasaknya yang jelas-jelas bukan untuk memasak. Kenapa mereka bengong? Ternyata, si janitor Siapa-lah-itu-namanya, belom ngebersihin laaboratorium (ingetkan, di chapter sebelumnya gimana Aria ngebedah mayat orang malang itu?). Rata-rata semuanya pada jijik gitu... Ya iyalah.. Mayat yang dah hampir busuk yang tergeletak begitu saja tanpa... Ehm.. Organ dalam, Organ dalam (yang di suspect dari mayat yang sama)tercecer begitu saja... Jantung yan- Eh, hei! Ini rating T! Itu mayat pertama... Mayat kedua.. Ya... Organ dalamnya masih utuh... Hanya ada sedikit ceceran darah... Singkat nya, mayat pertama nasib nya terlihat lebih mengenaskan dari yang kedua.

Anak kelas circus belom ada yang bergerak. Sampai akhirnya Bard menegur mereka, "Hei kenapa kalian tidak ma- Oke... sekarang kita praktek dimana?" Bard menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal

"Di lapangan saja!" Usul Dagger

"Hmm... Ide bagus! Ayo kita kelapangan!" Bard menarik sebuah gerobak berisi peralatannya

* * *

**Field**

"Baiklah anak-anak sekalian! Di gerobak kecili ini, sudah ada bahan-bahan yang kalian perlukan untuk memasak kali ini. Kali ini kita akan mencoba membuat cookies!" kata Bard. Anak-anak kelas circus pun mengambil bahan-bahan yang telah disiapkan

"Hmm... Cookies..." Doll memikirkan cookies yang nanti nya ia buat

"Ku rasa hasilnya tidak akan berbentuk..." komentar Joker

* * *

**Phantomhive class**

"Unyu..." keluh Chibi Ichigo

"Untungnya dia lagi keluar kelas..." Ciel memainkan pensilnya

"Tapi kakak ninggalin latihan..." Lucielle dengan malasnya mencoret-coret kertas nya

"Siapa yang bahasa mandarinnya bagus?" tanya Diesty

"Tidak ada..." jawab Aria

DHUAAAR!

Ada suara ledakan dari arah lapangan

"Pasti kelas circus deh..." Miki Sweatdrop

Mereka semua berhamburan keluar kelas. Beberapa pohon didekat lapangan sudah hampir hancur terbakar. Mayat-mayat(?) tergeletak di sekitar tengah lapangan. Aria ketawa, Elizabeth dan Soma jawdrop. Sisanya sweatdrop. Terlihat Sebastian berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan menendang sebuah gundukan hitam.

"Hei, bisakah kau tidak menghancurkan sekolah ini ketika pelajaran mu?" tanya Sebastian

"Ma-maafkan aku..." kata gundukan hitam itu yang ternyata Bard

"Aku hanya ingin kuenya jadi lebih cepat..." lanjut Bard

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memakai alat-alat mu yang bukan untuk memasak itu" kata Sebastan dengan dark aura

"_Kurikaesu Kioku no hate ni.. Kawaranai Kimi wo sagasou... Kizutsuita kokoro ni fureru.. Sono toki wa, kimi wa boku no mono..."_ bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi

"Pastikan kau membereskan kekacauan ini, Bard" Sebastian pergi meninggalkan Bard dan mayat-mayat(?) lainnya

(Let's skip the lunchtime~)

* * *

**Pelajaran ketiga**

"Kita pelajaran apa selanjutnya?" tanya Diesty

"Hmm... Tampaknya PKn" jawab Chibi Ichigo

"Ngapain kita belajar PKn?" tanya Aria

"Tanya author-san, dong..." kata Miki

"Kapan kita pulang?" kata Ciel dengan males nya

Seorang guru, yang tak lain adalah Agni, masuk ke dalam kelas

"Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya~" kata Agni dengan semangat

Hmm... Mari kita tengok kelas circus dulu~

Anak-anak kelas circus pada ribut. Kenapa? Karena di papan tulis ada tulisan "Belajar sendiri, gurunya sedang pergi". Tentu saja mereka senang karena waktu bebas ini. Saya juga begitu.. Para readers juga begitu, kan? /plak/

"Rasanya aku mau tidur..." kata Joker pelan

Peter dan Doll lagi main lempar-lemparan kertas. Jumbo dengan gajhe nya ngeliatin pemandangan di luar.

"Hei ngomong-ngomong benda apa itu di belakang?" tanya Beast sambil menunjuk ke arah gerobak di belakang

"Sepertinya salah satu barang milik Bard-sensei" kata Dagger

"Hm..." Beast mendekati benda aneh yang ditutupi kain itu

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba?" usul Joker

Semuanya saling bertukar pandangan

"Ku pikir itu ide yang buruk..." tolak Doll

"Ayo kita coba!" seru Wendy dan Peter

"Sepertinya menyenangkan~!" seru Dagger

Doll sweatdrop

"Aku tidak ikut..." Doll melangkah pergi keluar kelas

"Jadi... Bagaimana cara memakainya?" tanya Joker

"Sayang nya tidak ada petunjuknya..." kata Dagger

"Bagaimana kalau pencet yang ini?" Beast memencet salah satu tombol yang ada di sana. Sebuah peluru meriam melesat dari benda itu. Menghancurkan tembok di depannya (yang untungnya bukan dinding kelas Phantomhive)

Semuanya jawdrop

"Coba lagi!" seru Dagger sambil memencet tombol lainnya. Muncul sesuatu dari benda aneh itu dan mengeluarkan api. Yup, sebuah flamethrower (ini benda apa saya juga ga tau... = =")

Selagi anak kelas circus pada bersenang-senang, kita lihat kelas Phantomhive

"Nah, karena saya sudah menjelaskan secara rinci, silahkan kalian kerjakan latihannya~" Agni tersenyum lebar

"Tch... Bosen ah..." Keluh Aria

"Iya... Coba tiba-tiba sekolah ancur terus kita di suruh pulang..." balas Chibi Ichigo

"Semuanya, merunduk!" tiba-tiba Lucielle berteriak. Semuanya pun langsung menunduk. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola api datang ruangan di sebelah kelas Phantomhive (baca: kelas circus), dan menembus tembok belakang kelas. Semua terdiam

"Oh, wow! Hebat!" komentar Chibi Ichigo

"A-apa itu?" Elizabeth kaget

"Waa! Pencet lagi! Pencet lagi!" seru Dagger dengan semangat

Kali ini Jumbo yang menekan tombolnya. Ya.. Kita semua tahu, ukuran tangan Jumbo itu jumbo(?). Jadi, otomatis, tombol yang di pencet langsung banyak. Keluarlah segala macem senjata (yang bahkan authornya aja ga tau) yang ada di alat ajaib itu

"Kabur kalau mau selamat!" seru Joker, Yah, tapi itu udah telat...

* * *

***several second later***

Mayat-mayat(?) tergeletak dimana-mana. Alat nya... Masih utuh, beda dengan sekolah yang udah ancur setengahnya. Ada satu mayat(?) yang berdiri, ia melihat keadaan sekitar

"Hoi, omongannya Chibi ichigo jadi kenyataan" orang itu, Lucielle, menepuk gundukan di sebelahnya. Gundukan di sebelahnya, yang d ketahui adalah Diesty, mengangkat kepalanya, "... Wah... Siapa yang nge betulin sekolahnya? Kita kan besok masih masuk..."

"Waaa!" Sebuah gundukan hitam tiba-tiba berdiri

"Tadi itu seru!" kata gundukan yang sudah bertransformasi(?) menjadi seorang Chibi Ichigo itu

"Akh! Sebastian! Tolong aku!" Teriak seseorang. Sebastian pun tiba-tiba muncul, kemudian, ia menarik sebuah gundukan hitam yang tentu saja adalah masternya

"Yang lain mana? Udah mati?" Aria bangkit dari kubur /plak/

"Kayaknya belom..." Miki dengan perlahan mencoba berdiri

"Hmm... Kita besok masuk ga?" sebuah gunduka hitam berubah(?) menjadi Soma

"Ga tau..." balas Lucielle

Undertaker mendatangi mereka. Untungnya, ruangan kepala sekolah letak nya tidak di dekat kelas circus, dan termasuk tempat yang belom ancur.

"Ah... Kenapa sekolah ku jadi begini?" komentar Undertaker

"Menurut si author, kita masih harus main satu chapter lagi" kata Will

"Kalau begitu, ada orang-orang yang harus bertanggung jawab" usul Sebastian

Undertaker menganggukan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, pulangkan kelas Phantomhive. Dan suruh kelas circus untuk siap-siap bekerja. Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang~"

"Yaaay!" seru anak-anak kelas Phantomhive (minus Ciel)

"A-apa?" Joker yang shock mendengar nya langsung bangkit

"Ju-jumbo! Ini salahmu!" Wendy langsung meloncat ke arah sebuah gundukan besar

"Iya! Salah mu!" Peter melakukan hal yang sama dengan Wendy

"Ah... Ini salah kita semua" Beast mulai bangkit

"Sudah ku bilang berbahaya..." komentar Doll

"Hei, kau yang mulai, Dagger! Jangan pura-pura mati!" Beast menendang-nendang sebuah gundukan hitam

"Hm? Kakak nendang apa?" Dagger berdiri jauh dari letak gundukan hitam yang Beast tendang. Beast sweatdrop. Ternyata yang dia tendang itu Agni

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang!" Kata Diesty dengan semangat

"Akhirnya pulang.." kata Chibi ichigo pelan

"Semoga besok sekolahnya belom selesai..." kata aria pelan

"Ayo pulang~" Lucielle, Aria, Diesty, dan Chibi Ichigo bersama-sama melangkah keluar sekolah

**~To be continued~

* * *

**

Ohoh... Akhirnya selesai... = ="

Ini juga akhirnya gajhe-gajhe maksa gimana gitu... = ="

Ya udah, Saya menghormati para readers yang mau nge-review fanfic saya~


End file.
